Pippin Forevigor
Early Life Pippin has been a troublemaker since birth and this is shown in his toddler and childhood years. He was always running around the castle when he was young, to the delight of his mother, and always drug Kiel around for his crazy adventures. After the death of his mother Pippin was heartbroken, but he always tried to be silly and have fun to distract his brother, sister, and father from their own sadness. Even as his father began growing colder (and Pippin grew distant from him) he always pulled pranks and broke the rules. The pranks were mainly to get any sort of reaction from his father but he always tried to sneak out or stay up later to do fun things with his siblings. As Pippin grew older and his father grew colder he slipped into some pretty bad habits. He drank, he did drugs, he had a different woman in his bed basically every night. He did it mainly to fill this void in his heart that had slowly been forming but also to get attention from anybody who would give it to him. He was the middle child between the future king and the kingdoms only princess, and he knew that he couldn't compete with that in any normal way. He never resented his siblings (or even his father) for this, he understood, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. Rumors began to fly and although many of them hurt him, he was at least going to be known for something. The most known title given to Pippin as a result of the rumors was "the man-whore prince." In all honesty Pippin hated it. He couldn't stand hearing it from people in the streets and especially not from the people he was trying to sleep with. He knows it was his own doing that gave him the nickname but it never got any easier to hear, especially not when he was the only one who knew the reason he slept around. The first woman he ever slept with broke his heart and every woman he tried to be with after that were all after the same thing: money, power, a title. All things he couldn't give them. He closed off his heart after hearing the same thing too many times and began sleeping with people just to try and fill this loneliness in him if only for a night. He grew self-conscious, he hated himself, and he fell further into his habits because they were the only things he ever knew. His powers came in handy at this point in his life. He could hide all the sadness, all the heartbreak, and all the anger under a careful spell. He hid behind this mask of a happier version of himself, the person he always wanted to be but didn't think would ever see again. It made life easier, pushing down the negative and filling the space with a happier sort of magic. It wasn't healthy, and still isn't, but it helps him cope and he hasn't figured out a better way to feel normal to stop. In Irongale Pippin is scared. He won't ever admit it, and will still hide behind his mask when he can, but he is. His brother has lost his position as king while they were away, his sister is in emotional turmoil from an unknown cause, he doesn't know how long his mother will be with them, all of his friends are in danger, and he doesn't know what to do. His biggest fear of losing his siblings could easily come true and he feels like he can't do anything to help them. That doesn't mean he won't give his life trying. There are some positives to this quest, and despite all the near death experiences he still tries to focus on those. He's still with his siblings and they are finally getting to see the world together. It makes him happy whenever Briony gets excited in a new place since she was locked away for so long, and getting to see all the places his father never took them to with his brother has been amazing. He is also in a loving relationship with Irene (even if he had been too afraid to hope for it before). He has also made strong friendships with the other members of the Row (even if some of them started out rocky) and would do anything to protect them as well. As of now he and his siblings are still ok (and by ok he means alive) and for now that's enough. Personality Pippin, as stated in his bio, is a troublemaker. He's playful, mischievous, and would do anything to get a laugh or cheer up his siblings. As he grew older and didn't grow out of this state of mind everyone realised it wasn't just a childhood phase and he got into a lot more trouble with his father and the castle staff for his antics. He never let this deter him, though, probably because he wanted attention in any way he could get it. He also became the kingdom's badboy/playboy. He was cocky, flirty, suave, and never managed to leave a party without a woman on his arm. He may hate the names and rumors that comes from this but the attitude comes naturally for him and it helps him cope with all that's happened to him. When push comes to shove he can get his shit together. He'll still be cocky and confident in a fight but if anything happens to the ones he loves he gets mad. If he's not smiling at you, you know you've done something wrong. In all honesty, no one has ever really seen his true personality. Everyone has seen the happy one that he's created for himself and only those he really cares about has seen him in a vulnerable state. Pippin doesn't even really know what kind of person he is anymore. He's always used his powers to keep himself calm and happy but on this journey he keeps slipping. Before now he could always push down any emotion he didn't want to show, but there is just so much happening to him that he can't keep it all straight. He's losing his mind and even though he'll still slip back into his persona when things are calm, this is probably the closest to his true personality that anyone has ever seen. Powers Pippin is a voodoo magician, a power he uses frequently. He can calm those around him to stop a fight or help them feel better, he can make people so angry or scared in a fight that they slip up, he can even tell if someone is lying. There are also some other skills that this magic entails that he hasn't used much, like mind reading or changing someone's thoughts, but he is getting better at it. Many people think that he uses his powers to manipulate girls into sleeping with him but that's never the case. He only uses his skills to enhance any present feelings of love or lust. If nothing is there then he won't push. He also feels as if he isn't strong enough to protect anyone he loves since his power isn't really used for combat. Notable Relationships '''Kiel Forevigor: '''The twins have an incredibly close relationship. They have that special connection that most twins share: basically knowing what the other is thinking, knowing when the other is hurt, and they even manage to say the same thing simultaneously sometimes. Kiel is Pippin's other half and he honestly doesn't know what he would do without a brother to tease. He's always willing to help Kiel no matter what, even if it's stuff to do with him being the king one day, and never harbors any hard feelings over him being the heir instead of him. '''Briony Forevigor: '''When Pippin is with his sister the room is immediately filled with laughter. The two love to tease each other (and Kiel) whenever they get the chance, but they love each other deeply. Pippin would do anything to keep his sister safe and smiling and he knows she would do the same for him. It killed him to see her so sad being locked in the castle so he always tried to do whatever he could to make her laugh every day, even if it meant him getting in trouble for doing something bad. '''James Forevigor: '''Pippin loves his father, he truly does, but oh man does he get his blood boiling. Through a whole string of misunderstandings between him and his dad Pippin thinks that his father hates him. Hates him for being the mischievous one, hates him for his magic, hates him for the rumors. So he shut his dad out as he grew colder and the two have never been able to fully mend their relationship. Pippin can only hope it isn't too late to say he loves his father. '''Irene Mai: '''Pippin met Irene at the inn the first night of their journey and they got along...very well (wink wink). At first, Pippin was so scared of being hurt again by another woman that he couldn't see how much she truly cared for him. He was losing control of his emotions and finally asked her why she stayed with him. When Irene could finally say her intentions were true Pippin finally felt the love he had tried to deny for so long. Trivia * Pippin has three themes (probably more I just haven't found them yet) ** Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble ** Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer ** Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy (ft. Foxes) * Pippin was given a flaming sword by Direnu ** Which he hasn't used yet whoops * He had to lose his old habits when he went on this adventure ** Hopefully this doesn't cause too many problems (wink wink) Category:Playable characters Category:Irongale